


[Cover art] for Genus Prunus

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Story: The Adventure of the Empty House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years gone and loved, god, more than another life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover art] for Genus Prunus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).



Cover art for [Genus Prunus](774961?view_adult=true) by [aderyn](../users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn)  


 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/30gI3I-Yo26l8GhYmye9QNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
